Gold
by Nirumi
Summary: La sobre protección de su padre y hermano mayor ya lo tenia cansado. Les iba a demostrar que podía ser tan fuerte como ellos. Solo esperaba que sus nuevos nakamas pudieran comprender. Sick-Luffy, y Luffy tierno.


Hola Gente Bonita!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, emmm (ve la última publicación y su rostro palidece) casi tres años je je je ^^U.

Bueno algunos se preguntara- no lo creo- que paso?

Mis escusas son patéticas pero fue un gran bajon, en donde tienes que comer muchos dulces y helado y cosas gracientas y cuando te das cuenta eres una bola de grasa caminando y t epropones a bajar de peso y eres feliz al volver al antiguo.

Las rozones son personales, espero puedan entender…

Tambien he perdido mi fanatismo por Naru-chan (¡no me maten!) asi que en realidad no tengo inspiración para seguir crónicas de una infancia y hacer historias sin animos solo resultan en un verdadero desastre literario.

Sin embargo tomo el fanatismo por One Piece, sobre todo después de la muerte de Ace-san! Y ahora me ven muchas horas al día leyendo fics de ellos por lo que la inspiración llego a este =D.

Espero les guste y tal vez algún que otro comentario.

Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenece!, solo uso los personajes y creo historias que espero que a la gente le guste_._

Pareja: AcexLuffy Hermandad

Algo de ZoroxLuffy

Advertencias: Un poco de Yaoi y un Luffy súper tierno!

**Chapter 1**

**-Gold-**

_"Lo siento"_

_ Las palabras sonaron como un eco para el hombre frente a él. Una sonrisa desganada se poso en sus labio, sabía que esto podía pasar, ambos lo sabía, pero ella fue obstinada en la decisión de traer a su hijo al mundo._

_Un tirón en sus pantalones lo hiso girar su vista al pequeño parada a su lado, lagrimas contenidas en sus pequeños ojos negros. El niño era inteligente, sabía lo que había pasado. Lo alzo con cuidado y situó la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como su camisa se comenzaba a mojar, él también lloro._

_Bastaron unos momentos para que ambos se calmaran, el hombre mayor limpio sus propias lagrimas antes de dejar su hijo mayor en el suelo, se acuclillo frente a él y con su pulgar derecho le quito el rastro de lagrimas sonriéndole afablemente._

_"Secho-san" la voz de su doctor lo hiso erguirse y prestarle su atención al otro hombre "el bebé es aún muy pequeño, siete meses de gestación no es suficiente tiempo"_

_"di lo que tengas que decir Crocus" sintió como sus pantalones eran tirados nuevamente pero esta vez no giro la vista._

_"puede que el bebé no pase de esta noche y si lo hace…puede que su salud no lo acompañe durante su vida"_

_"¡No!" el grito del menor de los tres llamo su atención "bebé va a vivir…mama quería que bebé viviera y que fuera sano y feliz" las lagrimas volvían a caer "bebé va a vivir yo lo se" antes de decir más, el niño corrió a la habitación donde estaba su nuevo hermanito. Algunos juguetes y ropitas de colores pastel estaban esparcidos por el suelo, la cuna blanca estaba en el centro de la habitación. Se acerco con cuidado y vio al pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas blancas. _

_Cabello negro y pequitas esparcidas al igual que él, mama solía decir que eran muy bonitas y que esperaba que bebé también las tuviera._

_"hola bebé" susurro acercando su mano al bulto "soy Ace y soy tu ni-chan…mamá me dijo que cuando llegases tenía que cuidarte y eso voy a hacer, siempre voy a estar contigo bebé así que siempre puede confiar en tu ni-chan" se asusto cuando una pequeña mano regordeta sujeto su dedo con fuerza "yo también te quiero bebé"_

**-Gold-**

"¡oto-san, oto-san mírame!"

La voz infantil hiso que levantara la vista del periódico de esa mañana, el niño de 14 años frente a él, las pecas infantiles, heredadas de su madre, se alzaban en sus mejillas ante la linda sonrisa que le regalaba a su padre, dio un ágil salto quedando de cabeza apoyado con sus manos en la barandilla. El rostro del mayor se puso pálido"¡Baja de ahí!" una ola hiso que el barco se moviera brusco y por ende el menor perdió el equilibrio dirigiéndose al mar. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo para ir a sacar a rescatar a su pequeño hijo

"Luffy-baka deja de meterte en problemas" EL mayor de sus hijos había llegado antes sosteniendo al menor antes de caer.

"Gomen ni-chan" el menor se encogió en sí mismo, no le gustaba que su ni-chan se enojara con él.

Suspiro con alivio antes de tomar al el menor de sus hijos entre sus brazos alzándolo como si fuese un animalito, después era más bajo que cualquier otro ni de su edad "cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas cosas peligrosas Luffy"

"pero…" hiso un puchero infantil

"pero nada Lu, ve a tu habitación. Hablaremos más tarde" puso al menor en el suelo con mirada seria, este solo asintió con mirada triste antes de encaminarse al interior del barco. "Gracias Ace" le sorrio a su hijo mayor.

El nombrado asintió con una sonrisa derrotada antes de ir nuevamente al mástil a seguir con su siesta de media tarde.

El resto de la tripulación solo observo unos momentos más la escena antes de volver a sus propios asuntos sin omitir comentarios.

**-Gold-**

Luffy se dejo caer en su cama, a tientas busco su almohada para abrasarla. Suspiro derrotado, papá y Ace se habían molestado nuevamente con él. Siempre que ellos se enojaban parecía que su ánimo decaía enormemente, el solo quería demostrarles que podía hacer más que esconderse en el barco en cada pelea que llegase.

El siempre entrenaba con Ace y con Rayleigh-san y era muy fuerte, no tanto como la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación del barco pero si más fuerte que muchos de sus enemigos. Pero su padre y Ace se negaban a que siquiera asomase la cabeza a alguna pelea.

Muchas veces habían discutido sobre el tema pero nunca logro realmente nada, su familia no lo dejaría luchar. Una tos seca escapo de sus labios, se obligo a incorporarse tratando de detener el ataque. Toco su frente comprobando que esta estaba algo caliente.

Al perecer esta noche volvería a estar en cama. Resignado se acomodo bajo las mantas dispuesto a dormir rogando porque su enfermedad se fuera de una vez por todas de lo contrario nunca podría demostrarle a su oto-san y ni-chan que él podía ser tan fuerte como ellos.

**-Gold-**

Roger se acomodo en la proa del Oro Jackson disfrutando la brisa marina, Crocus le había informado que Luffy había vuelto a tener un ataque.

La enfermedad del menor de los Gold D. era algo con lo que habían lidiado desde que el pequeño había nacido, fiebre y ataque de tos sangrante que venía de la nada dejaban al joven en cama durante días para luego volverá a ser la vibrante bola de luz que era para todos. Estos no avisaban de ninguna manera.

El menor era lo único que le quedaba de Rouge, la mujer había dado su vida por traer al menor al mundo, pero siete meses no eran suficientes para que un bebé de desarrollara bien y Luffy tuvo la mala suerte de ser enfermizo. Ni siquiera Crocus o Kureha, los mejore doctores que conocía, habían podido encontrar una cura. Solo podían hacer que los ataques fueran más llevaderos pero en definitiva era algo con lo que el menor viviría siempre,

Por esta razón Ace y él lo protegían casi de manera enfermiza. Luffy era su tesoro y nadie podía siquiera mirarlo de mala manera antes de que el rey de los piratas ya hubiese acabado con su vida o quemado por el tan llamado príncipe pirata.

Tampoco es que el mundo supiese que tenía un hijo menor, eso solo pondría en peligro su vida. Los marines ya había tratado de capturar a Ace y no podía arriesgar a Luffy.

Suspiro alzando la vista al cielo, las estrellas se estaban cubriendo con nubes de tormenta, los cambios de clima repentinos eran normales e Grand Line y no le preocupaba en absoluto, Rayliegh ya debió encargarse de ello.

"Rouge, cuida a nuestro pequeño" susurro al viento

**-Gold-**

Ace volvió a humedecer el paño antes de colocarlo sobre la frente de su hermanito. Las pecas parecían resaltar más con sus mejillas sonrrosadas. Acaricio las mejillas sintiendo el calor proveniente de ellas, se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Luffy por lo general era un niño sonriente, alegre e hiperactivo. Siempre llevaba el sombrero de paja que le había dado su padre cuando era pequeño, era su posesión más preciada, le gustaba la carne pero debido a sus constantes 'ataques' su cuerpo no resistía mucha comida… Por esta razón Luffy era más pequeño que lo normal y también delgado, a veces pensaba que solo una ligera brisa se llevaría a su hermano y esto lo hacía sentirse impotente.

Cuando su madre murió se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría de Luffy siempre, ella había dado su vida por traer al menor a este mundo. El siempre tenía un ojo puesto sobre su hermano menor, sus instintos siempre parecían advertirle cuando un ataque venia a su hermano antes que nadie se diera cuenta. Esa tarde después de que casi callera por la borda ese presentimiento llego y cuando fue a verlo a la habitación se aseguro de pedirle a Crocus que lo acompañase sabiendo que su hermanito estaría ya en un estado febril.

Luffy era su tesoro y no permitiría que nadie se lo llevase, ni siquiera una tonta enfermedad.

"mamá, cuida a Lu" susurro antes de volver a cambiar el paño húmedo.

-**Gold-**

El ruido de las explosiones se escuchaban a su alrededor, activo sus poderes de fuego lanzando por la borda a un grupo de sus enemigos.

Un grupo de piratas no encontró nada mejor que hacer que atacar al Oro Jackson, por lo general un grupo de confiados novatos los emboscaba cada cierto tiempo, esto no era nada nuevo pero esta vez era diferente.

Uno de los malditos tenía una fruta del diablo que le permitía hacerse invisible y con la conmoción de la pelea se escabullo hacia el interior del barco encontrando a su hermanito durmiendo a causa de los sedantes que Crocus le había dado para que descansase de su estado febril.

EL idiota lo llevo a la superficie y amenazo con matarlo si no se rendían. Segundos después fue degollado por Rayleigh pero eso no evito que tanto Roger como Ace se enfurecieran y comenzaran a atacar a diestra y siniestra.

Otro cuerpo callo incinerado "¡Ace!" se giro ante el grito de uno de los miembros de la tripulación, un sable se dirigía hacia él, un sable de piedra mar.

"¡Ni-chan!" Cuando vio que uno de los enemigos dirigió su ataque hacia su hermano, aun en su estado febril, corrió y golpeo al enemigo con un puñetazo. El enemigo se había vuelto hacia él logrando un corte en su rostro debido a la longitud de su sable antes del impacto, una ráfaga proveniente remeció el lugar mientras el pirata o fue enviado a volar estrellándose en el acantilado cercano dejando un gran cráter.

-**Gold-**

"¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?!" el enojo era palpable en Gold D. Roger

"¡iban a lastimara a Ace, no podía permitirlo!" fue la respuesta

"se defenderme perfectamente solo ¡no tenias que interferir!" grito "ahora estas herido por una estupidez" le señalo el corte bajo su ojo izquierdo el cual dejaría una cicatriz.

"no es una estupidez" apretó sus puños con fuerza "¡hasta cuándo van a entender que también puedo pelear!"

"¡ya hemos hablado de esto Luffy!"

"¡ya tengo 16 años! ¡A Ace lo dejaste entrar en combate incluso antes!

"Es diferente" susurro Roger

"diferente ¿Por qué?...es porque estoy enfermo ¿no?" menciono dolido

"no es eso"

"¡¿Entonces qué?!" grito "porque no encuentro otra explicación, reconozcan que piensan que solo soy una carga"

"¡deja de decir tontería Luffy!" grito Ace

"Basta los dos" la voz fue un ultimátum para los más jóvenes "no hay nada más que hablar, Luffy mientras estés en este barco se hará lo que yo digo ¿entendido?"

Luffy lo miro unos segundo desafiante, sus mejillas aun estaba sonrrosadas por la fiebre. Bajo la vista y apretó sus puños. "Lo que usted diga" se dirigió a la puerta "capitán" el ruido de la madera azotarse retumbo en el barco.

-**Gold-**

Ace golpeo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano a la mañana siguiente "Lu, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" no hubo respuesta por lo que se limito a entrar, diviso el bulto en la cama "Lu, lamento lo que paso anoche, sabes que oto-san y yo no queremos que te lastimes" suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama "vamos Lu, no puedes estar enojado… ¿Cómo va la fiebre? ¿Ya bajo?" levanto las mantas, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, solo eran unas cuantas almohadas acomodadas y una nota pegada a una de ellas.

_Sayonara_

"oh, no"

-**Gold-**

"Gracias Kuma-san" El cyborg vio al joven frente a él. Era uno de los pocos que sabía de la existencia del segundo de los hijos de roger. De alguna manera lo había encontrado y ahora le pedía que lo enviase lejos de grand line…lejos de su oto-san y su ni-chan.

"¿estás seguro?" pidió, el menor lo observo unos momentos, la fiebre a casi se había ido pero su cuerpo aun estaba débil.

"si" susurro antes de formar una sonrisa cansada en su rostro "es la única manera de demostrarle a mi familia que no soy una carga. Me haré fuerte y encontrare un equipo tan genial como el de oto-san, el mundo me va a conocer no por ser el hijo del rey de los piratas…si no por quien yo soy"

Kuma emboso una sonrisa "está bien ¿el este azul?"

"si, es donde oto-san inicio" se encogió de hombros

"Vamos a hacerlo entonces, yo no te he visto" se acerco al menor que soltó una risita antes de enviarlo con sus poderes "Buena suerte" dijo al lugar donde segundos antes estaba el niño.

-**Gold-**

**Este azul.**

La vida de Coby era rutinaria, cumpliendo las órdenes de la pirata Alvida y viendo con impotencia y miedo, sobre todo este último, como saqueaban barcos y pueblos.

"_por favor que alguien cambie esto"_ sus pensamiento eran fuertes mientras se escondía detrás del mástil.

"¡Cuidado!" una voz venia desde…

"¿arriba?" una pequeña figura de precipitaba hacia el barco "¡aahhh!" La figura se estrello de lleno contra la madera de la cubierta provocando una pequeña nube de polvo.

"ite ite ite" la voz sonaba dulce e infantil "¿hola?" Coby ni pudo evitar sonrojarse. Grandes ojos chocolate miraban con inocencia a todas direcciones "¡aahh, una bruja!" todos palidecieron cuando notaron que el dedo del menor estaba dirigido hacia su capitana

"Mocoso insolen" la gran mujer se dirigió al niño aun en el suelo agitando su mazo dispuesto a partirle la cabeza. Coby observo cómo le niño giro la cabeza lindamente mientras veía a la mujer acercarse, si no hacia algo el niño lindo perdería la vida. "Coby, muévete"

"Ca…capitana, es solo un niño, el no debe comprender su be…belleza" oh, esperaba que las adulaciones sirvieran

"no, ella definitivamente es horrible" al parecer el niño no tenía el más mínimo sentido común. El mazo se agito en su dirección y Coby no se movió, se prometió que protegería al niño, cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre si mismo esperando el impacto. Segundos después una risita infantil lo obligo a abrirlos "eres valiente, me gustas" el rostro del joven se puso rojo vivo antes de mirar al chico.

"¿na…nani?" del rojo paso al blanco al ver como el niño sostenía sin esfuerzo el mazo de la capitana y más aun la levantaba antes de enviarla a volar

"soy Luffy mucho gusto" le sonrrio.

**Chapter ended**


End file.
